Pumpkin Pie
by Lilytoby
Summary: For the Autumn fic meme - prompt: baking Kirsten helps Cameron bake a pie.


Kirsten frowned as she pushed open the unlocked door, she really needed to talk to Cameron about that. She stepped into the apartment, closing the door softly behind her in case he was asleep.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she heard a crash and a muttered curse from the direction of the kitchen. She ran towards the noise, skidding a little in her haste, and came to a halt when she saw Cameron kneeling on the floor covered in flour.

"Cameron?" She asked, slightly breathless from her panic. His head shot up, wearing a look that reminded Kirsten of a child who has been caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"H-Hey Stretch, what brings you here?" He stuttered, trying unsuccessfully to hide the upturned mixing bowl behind his back.

Kirsten felt her heart rate begin to return to normal as she assessed the situation. She'd been on edge for the past week, ever since Cameron had finally woken up in the hospital, constantly fearful that something else might happen to him. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him and the guilty look on his face intensified.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting? Not... dropping flour all over your kitchen." Her eyes scanned him, looking for any obvious injuries that might be hidden under the thick layer of white powder that covered him.

He placed the bowl he was holding onto the counter next to him and took a step towards her.

"I know, but c'mon Ace – I've had nothing but hospital food for the past _week."_ He grimaced at the memory of lukewarm lasagna and runny pudding. "Besides the doctor said it would be good for me to move around a bit." He looked at her pleadingly and she sighed.

"Fine, but let me help." She walked past him as he grinned at her, and grabbed a brush from the counter to clear the floor. "You can sit down over there and tell me what to do." She gestured with the brush to one of the stools, before using it to sweep the flour into a small pile to the side.

His grin shifted to a skeptical look as he slid onto the stool.

"Are you sure, Camille said you weren't much of a-" He stopped when she shot him a glare, raising his hands in surrender. "Alright! We're making Pumpkin Pie." He turned his laptop towards him, eyes scanning the recipe on the screen. "First step is to flour the surface ready for the pastry, I already did that..."

She snorted, looking around at the flour coating _every_ visible surface in the kitchen. Cameron ignored her and scrolled down to step two, listing off ingredients she needed to take from his fridge.

* * *

45 minutes, two batches of burnt pumpkin and one small explosion later, Kirsten slid the pie into the oven, sighing in relief as she closed the door. She pulled off her oven gloves, looking up to see Cameron smiling at her from his seat at the island.

"You don't bake much, do you Stretch?" He watched her as she walked over and leaned back against the counter, facing him.

"Never actually." She said, nonchalantly crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I made a grilled cheese once, it wasn't very good."

Cameron laughed at that, leaning back in his stool. Kirsten smiled, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. Things had been... strange between them since he had woken up. They hadn't really talked at all about what had happened. Kirsten was reluctant to bring up what she'd seen in the stitch and thankfully Cameron hadn't pushed her on the subject.

"Well there's a first time for everything." The tone of his voice pulled her gaze back up to his face, the open vulnerable look in his eyes making her freeze for a moment. A delicious smell of nutmeg and cinnamon started to rise from the oven as they stared at each other, Kirsten's heart hammering in her chest. She smiled softly, relieved when he blinked and returned the smile, the apprehension in his eyes melting into affection.

"I guess there is." She said. The oven timer rang, signalling that the pie was ready and she turned to take it out, missing the hopeful look that flashed across Cameron's face as he watched her.

"I hope so." he whispered as she placed the steaming pie on the counter. _I really hope so._


End file.
